Anticipating
by Treskttn
Summary: The junior prom is already here and Rachel Roth just wants to ask her crush to be her date, who knew it could be so hard? AU BBXRAE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N wont be updated for a looong time because im stupid want proof? I'm currently writing- Bound Together, In the Shadows, Bottled up, and Operation: Hookup ugh im stupid! And i _should_ be studying for finals! sorry for the inconvenience! Please check out the other stories and dont forget to review!**

**disclaimer- I don't own teentitans  
**

* * *

The day she had been awaiting anxiously, already dreading before it's here. The day she loathed every year. The day they announced a school dance. But this wasn't any school dance, it is junior prom had to be the worst. Rachel sighed, pushing her straight, mahogany hair, that formed the little ringlets he loved so very much, over her shoulder. He watched intently as he waited his chance to interject. What she hated most? It was a girl's choice dance. Though this was a surprise to her, she knew they could make it worse somehow. She had never actually gone to any school dance. Though, the guy she liked asked her every year, of course she had always said 'no'. But it gave her that fluttery feeling inside, one that said, 'maybe he likes me too,' but the reason she was always down or blue, was because she pushed it away with 'he probably just feels bad for me' or 'maybe it was a dare.' This wasn't the reason she prayed there wouldn't be a girl's choice dance. No. It was because she had promised herself, and her best friend Tony **(A/N Argent…)** that she would ask him to show that she was interested too.

"Rae?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts. She jumped inside of herself, when she saw the boy she had _always_ liked. Well, at least since the 7th grade. Garfield Logan. His whimsy made her happy, his jokes made her laugh, and that smile of his, the one with his unusually large canines sticking out, it made her smile too. She looked up to the blonde boy, his green eyes drawing her in.

"Hey," she answered looking at her feet, deciding now is not the right time to ask. Maybe later.

"Prom…" he stated, smiling the smile that made her insides melt like ice cream on a hot day.

"Yeah, prom. A-are you g-going this year?"

"I haven't been asked yet, you ask anyone?" he asked with an anticipating smile.

"Not yet, but I think I know who I _want _to go with…"

"You gonna ask him?"

"We'll see," she replied starting toward her class.

"Let me take those," he said, gently pulling her books out of her hands and sliding her backpack off of her shoulder.

She responded with a small smile.

"I'm waiting for somebody I really like to ask me," he hinted.

"Who?" she deadpanned, expecting the worst.

"It's a secret, I'll tell you when she asks."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Who are you going to ask?"

"Richard, but Kori would kill me. Maybe Jason Todd," she answered, trying to keep her crush guessing.

"Oh," his smile faded. He walked into the class and dropped her books onto a desk and his onto the desk next to it.

"Hey, Garfield," Terra Markov greeted sitting behind Rachel. Her golden blonde locks resting on her shoulders.

"Hey, what's good?"

"Nothing, actually I was wondering if you-"

"HAD A Pen to borrow?" Rachel spoke over her. "Here ya go!" she shoved the pen in Terra's face.

"Ooooookay…" Gar replied. Terra growled.

_I've got to ask him before Terra does… _"Want to hang out at lunch?" Rachel asked opening her notebook.

He nodded.

* * *

**A/n obviously u can see where this is going ^^ don't worry Terra haters I hate her too, i actually didnt wanna add her, tell me if i made the right decision! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sat across from Gar at the table. He pushed his burger aside, "It disgusts me that all they serve is meat," he sighed at the thought of people devouring the helpless animals.

She hid her lunch box that held the turkey sand which she prepared this morning, "I know, it's gross…"

"Hey," Terra greeting sitting next to Gar.

"Hey," Gar responded.

"Hi," Rachel growled.

"Anyways, I'm not staying long, I was just wondering if you had a date to the prom yet?"

"Actually, I don't," he sent Rachel a sideways glance and a cheeky smirk.

"Cool, so do you-"

"Want to be my date?" Rachel finished. Gar and Terra looked up at her. Both of them gaping.

"What?" Terra grumbled.

"Do you, Gar Logan, want to be my, Rachel Roth's, date to the junior prom?"

"Yes!" He replied excitedly standing and doing a quick victory dance, "I'd love too!" He grinned ear to ear and ran to find Vic and Richard. _Dear, God. What have I done?_

"But, b-but…"

Rachel smirked, raising one eyebrow, "What was it you were going to say?"

Terra frowned, "Bitch."

"Shouldn't you be finding a date for the prom? I believe to recall that you don't have one…" Rachel was content now. She wasn't sure when this random hatred for Terra came along, or when they became enemies, but she was sure it had to do something with Gar.

"You _knew_ I was going to ask him," she stated.

"And _you_ know he's _my_ territory. Back off, Terra. You took too long, now he's _my_ date. Get your own."

Terra sighed and stood up, "You'll regret this."

_Probably._ she thought, standing as well. _but right now, all I regret is not picking out my dress earlier._ She then took out her phone and texted Tony.

* * *

Rachel: Just asked Gar, he sed yes

Tony: OMG, haha there was no doubt, when r we gonna find a dress?

Rachel: Uhm, now? I wouldn't mind missing math class.

Tony: who would? Ok so meet me in the parking lot? I'll grab Vic's car and we'll head out.

Rachel: Yeah, he'll go for that *rolls eyes*

Tony: We won't tell him, and he has football practice today. Besides, I have a learners permit!

Rachel: Fine, fine w/e, haha since wenn do I care about vic anyways?

* * *

Rachel came out of the dressing room wearing the short, spaghetti strapped, white with black dotted dress.

"You look fantastic!" Tony commented.

"I _look_ like a cow." She turned and walked back into the dressing room.

"Rachel, we've been at this for _hours!_ Can you find something hot so we can leave?"

"It really isn't that easy," She called from in the dressing room.

"I'll go get you another."

Tony returned with a dress in her hand, she threw it over the dressing room door.

"Purple?" Rachel asked disdained.

"Yes, and I suggest you put it on or _I'll_ have to put it on you."

"Understood: putting dress on."

A minute or two later, she came out of the dressing room, wearing the dress Tony had chosen.

Tony gaped. Rachel turned in the mirror, "I hate you." she said, "The _one _time I tell you to find me a dress, after _hours_ of searching, you find the perfect one."

She stood there taking in the reflection in the mirror. The short, strapless, black dress hung three inches above her knee. It was black satin, and the skirt was lavender and had a black net over the top. It had a lavender belt around the waist too. It framed her petite figure perfectly.

"O-M-G, Rachel, I think I _may_ be _slightly_ attracted to you right now…" Argent stated.

Rachel laughed and hit Tony's forehead with her palm. "I'm sure. Now all we need are shoes," she told her, then slid back into the dressing room. Tony heard the zipper of the dress as she waited patiently for her friend. Her phone vibrated and she looked down, suddenly hit with regret. A text.

* * *

Victor Stone: Hey, wanna chill? Football practice is canceled and the gang is going out for pizza to celebrate Gar's prom date.

Tony: Oh practice is canceled? Why?

Victor Stone: It's raining. Good thing I put the roof up

Tony: huh?

Victor Stone: On my baby! (my car)

* * *

_Shit,_ she thought to herself, running out of the store. She ran outside only to see the top of the car down and Vic's car filling with water. Her jaw dropped. _Shoes will have to wait._

Tony: Oh, ok. So what are u doin right now?

Victor Stone: Heading to my car, I just told u we're getting pizza!

Tony: I'm with Dr. Lynch. Wait in room 007 for me! I need a ride!

_Gotta stall, cannot let him see the car missing._

Victor Stone: Okay fine

Tony: Thnx! Luv ya!

Victor Stone: mmmhmmm

She weaved through the crowd of people. When she ran into the store to see Rachel checking out. The cashier put the dress in the bag and Rachel snatched it and ran to Tony.

"What's wrong, and why are you wet?"

"It's raining, practice is canceled, and Vic's car is now a pool!"

She gaped. Tony continued, "Please tell me you have a plan!"

"Uhm, I'm just hearing about this _right_ now, why would I have a plan?"

"Because it's YOUR dress _and_ YOUR date!"

"YOU were the one with the 'bright' idea to take the car!"

"You were the one with the 'bright' idea to use my 'bright' idea!"

"Fighting is not going to help!" Rachel clarified. She sighed, "We're going to park Vic's car at the school, then we are going to act simply like nothing happened. If he asks say nothing."

Tony nodded.

* * *

They pulled up to the school, parked in Vic's spot, and left the roof down. They ran into the school and made their way to the class room.

"Wait!" Tony stopped her.

"What?"

"You weren't invited…"

Rachel sighed, "Great way to make me feel like a friend."

"Well, they're kinda celebrating that _you_ asked Garfield," Tony explained.

"Ok, understood, just make sure to get the keys in his backpack.

"Kay," she replied, hugging her friend.

They separated, and Tony ran into the room to see them sitting on desks.

"What were you doing outside?" Vic asked looking at the girl. Her black hair, with the red tips, was soaked. Along with her tight, skinny jeans, and red tank top.

"Uhhhm, uhhhhh, I was- In the science building, so I had to run through the yard to get here."

"Oh, okay," Vic accepted the lie with a smile.

"Your back pack is un-zippered," she stated walking behind him and swiftly dropping his keys into the bottom pouch and zippering it.

"Thanks," he said slightly suspicious, "Come on let's go."

When they got outside, the football player took one look at his car and dropped to his knees, "MY BABY!" he cried out into the rain. "I remember putting the top up! How'd this happen?"

"What a bloody shame," Argent commented, putting one hand on his shoulder. Feeling guilty she said, "I'd be happy to pitch in with damage repair…"

Richard linked his arm around Kori, "Me too."

Vic just sobbed, "WHY?" he screamed. Tony took a step back and leaned over to Gar, "Should we walk away, or stand here, or…?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure…"

"I can call a car to come pick us up," Dick suggested. Vic was at his car rolling the roof up.

"Please do," Tony told him.

* * *

They sat around the table, "I still can't believe you drove your car here," Kori told Vic.

"I couldn't leave my baby."

"Riiiight. Anyways, So Gar, tell us about it." Richard urged the blonde.

Argent looked down at her cell phone. One new text.

Rachel: Uhm, please tell me you took the dress in…

Tony: No, did you?

Rachel: No! It's in his trunk!

Tony: Ok, well I can't get it, but I can distract them, while you get it.

Rachel: Idk where you are! I wasn't invited, remember?

Tony: Pizza hut on Center St.

Rachel: I can get there, just distract them.

She looked over at Garfield. He was sitting with his back to the window, across the table from her, which means there was a clear view of the window for whoever was looking at him. About ten minutes into his story, Tony turned her attention to her cell phone.

Rachel: Right around the block.

"Guys!" she interrupted. Everyone snapped around to look at her, "I juuuust… won … uhhh…concert tickets in a … contest… a texting contest?"

"Really?" they all gaped, "How many?"

"Four."

"What band?" Vic asked.

"Uhhhhh… that band… the ugh… Above the Law," she answered, naming a hot band they all like.

"No way!" they all shouted simultaneously. _Good, keep their attention._ She thought to herself, watching Rachel ride b on her bike.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I threw Tony a glance and she winked, telling me it was ok. I parked my bike by his car, and got out, admiring his blue 2006 mustang convertible. I went to open the trunk but it was locked. Not thinking it through, I walked into the pizza shop to grab Vic's keys.

"Hey, guys!" I said with a smile and a bit of enthusiasm.

"Hey, Rae, what are you doing here?" Vic asked.

"Picking up a pizza."

"Join us!"

"Uhm, sure," I replied, 'dropping' my cell phone. I crouched down and picked up my cell, along with the keys from his backpack. "I… have to…. Pee. I'll be right back," I said making my way toward the bathroom. I heard Richard's voice from behind me, "Well, thanks for sharing."

"No problem, _Dick."_

When I got into the pink tiled bathroom, I climbed on the sink and tried to crawl through the window. When I made it outside, I popped open the trunk, grabbed my bag, and made my way through the front entrance. Tony shot me a glare, sending me a text.

Tony: You went to the bathroom, remember?

_Shit._ I left and ran around the building to the bathroom window. I slid in, landing on my feet, only to turn and see a man peeing into the urinal. I turned to walk out of the men's room briskly, only to hear the guy shout, "AHHHHH!" and run out, zipping himself up on his way. I shrugged it off and walked out the door, hitting someone on the way out.

"Rae?" Richard asked, wide-eyed, "What were you doing in the men's room."

"No one you know," I answered, walking back to the table, leaving him with disbelieving eyes.

I sat down, "Back."

"Where'd you get that bag?" Gar asked.

"What bag?" I asked. He pointed to the bag I was holding. "OOOOOOh this bag! Yeah, I had this bag…" I lied.

"No you didn't" Vic said.

"Shut up," I replied. They just stared at me, "Well, it was fun but me, and Tony, have to go… do something else," I grabbed Tony's arm, "See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

_**A/n Tell me what u think, u no even tho i only got 1 comment on the first chapter :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n not one of my best chapters but let me apologize: I'm sorry for slip-ups on Argent/raven/tony/rachel u get the idea**_

* * *

"So why aren't you with Rachel?" Vic asked me, polishing his car.

"She's buying shoes," I answered pondering yesterday at Pizza Hut, "Was she acting strange yesterday?"

"A bit," Vic agreed.

"She told me she _did_ someone in the men's bathroom," Richard added

"What?" I questioned dumbfounded, "When did she tell you this?"

"I was walking into the bathroom as she was walking out."

"Uhm…" Vic started, "This is… uhm, I really don't know what to say…"

"Uh… did you see those sports on TV last night?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yea!" They say simultaneously, "With the net… and the ball… and the puck…" Vic mumbled.

"So you never did tell us what happened," Dick said.

"Yea, man, what happened?"

"Well, Terra was about to ask me, but Rachel like yelled over her and shoved a pencil down her throat then Terra tried to ask me at lunch, but Rae interrupted her and asked me."

"Liar," Richard stated, "Why would _they_ fight over _you?"_

"What do you mean?"

"You're not even rich!"

"And you don't even play football!" Vic added.

"It must be because I'm funny," I shrugged off.

They both shared glances then cracked up, "Yea, you're right! That _was_ funny!"

"Hey, guys, what's so funny?"

"Huh?" they all turned to look at the visitor. There stood Terra Markov, wearing a blue pleated skirt and an overlarge red sweatshirt.

"Hey, Gar," she said with a sweet smile.

"H-hey, Terra, what's up?"

She held her books tighter to her, "Nothing, I'm on my way home, I live around the block. Care to walk me?"

"Oh," he smiled, then, letting his niceness and chivalry get the better of him, he added, "Sure."

She held out her books and he reluctantly took them.

She smiled and continued to walk. He walked next to her.

"At lunch the other day, I was going to ask you if you- uh wanted to go to the prom with me…"

"Oh," he acted surprised, "Well, I have a date… to the dance… that isn't you…"

"Uhm, yeah, I know, it's just… don't you think it's unfair, well unless you woulda said no to me anyways…"

Not wanting to hurt her feelings, he relied, "No, I would have said yes, you know, maybe next time."

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a bit unfair that, well, I was about to ask you, when she so-rudely interrupted."

"Well, I wouldn't say-"

"Garfield?" They both turned to the side to see Tony coming out of her house and walk over to him. Her black tube top overlapping her short jean shorts. "Now, what are you doing with 'er? You know you're going to the prom with Rachel!"

_What the hell is going on? _Gar thought to himself.

"No, now he's going with me," Terra informed her with a triumphant smile.

"What?" Tony and Gar called. Gar held out her books for her to take, she waved him off. "He walked me home and everything!"

Then, much to his luck, Rachel came out of the house. Her hair in a high pony tail, wearing a black and white long striped shirt with a shiny red tank top over it. Her blue washed low rise jeans showing a peek of her stomach and hips, along with her black converse.

"Guys, what's going on?"

Then everyone broke out into yelling, all she could take out was "Terra… Date… Bloody… Gar… Prom!""GUYS!"

They all stopped. "Gar, CALMLY explain what this is about."

"Ok, so Terra was like 'Walk me home' so I said ok so she was being pushy and made me carry her books, and now she's convinced I'm her prom date."

"But she's not. Right? I am."

"Yes, she's not, you are," Gar confirmed.

"Ok, then I don't see the problem. Would you like to come in for popcorn and Wicked Scary 4?"

"Why, I'd love too," Gar stated handing Terra her books. Rachel held the door for everyone to walk in, then closed it and walked over to Terra who was outside by the curb.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking back what is rightfully mine!" the blonde clarified.

"Yep, uh huh, and how's that working out for ya?"

Terra just growled.

"Yeah, I'll take that as 'not well'. Go home, and back off!"

* * *

_**Ok so also**_ **_Check out: Bound together, in the shadows, and bottled up!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey **_**guys**_** so this isn't a chapter but I must ask all of you to do something for me: **_

_**read and REVIEW "MIXING BUSINESS WITH PLEASURE!"**_

_*AHEM* written with chico magnifico its published on my page, you can just click on my pen name and scroll down, it's there, it's funny, and its extremely good (*my egos a bit big*) haha sorry to interrupt the story but i wanted to inform u i will try to update as soon as possible! I can promise u i update mixing business with pleasure almost everyday! (we work fast he keeps me focused!)_

_**We really would like some more reviews and that will help me because then I will be able to update faster (i update fast when im happy!) THANKS!**_

**MIXING BUSINESS WITH PLEASURE:**

**read and REVIEW IT NOW!**

thanks!


End file.
